


Before The Fall

by JahStorybook



Series: The Misadventures of Tf2 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breif Mentions of Transphobia, Dad Spy, M/M, Short Scout, Spy is overprotective, Trans Character, Trans Scout, and bad at handling a kid, just calling out America, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: In the events leading up to Spy's feared phone call, we can start to see some of what plagues Scout's mind and leads him down his path of self destruction.





	Before The Fall

Spy hoped it had just slipped out and his son hadn't been trying to make a mess of his own reputation.

As usual, Scout had been boasting his skills as a lover and Spy had interjected that he knew nothing about love, which earned a snort from Sniper, but no one mentioned that. Even Scout ignored him, saying boldly,

"I just know what women like, okay?" Spy had stilled at that, clearly knowing what Scout truly meant by those words. After all, he was their when his son was born, he knew that _Jeremy_ hadn't always been so masculine. What shocked him was that Scout had brought it up so easily when no one else on the team knew except for Medic, or so Scout thought.

"Is that right, laddie? Think you know all of em' how?" Demo's slurred speech made the runner chuckle and shake his head. Scout's need to prove himself right often overruled his self preservation instincts, so Spy quickly stepped in before his son could say something he regretted.

"And here I thought it was not women you were so keenly visiting every other night," he teased, distracting them all from Scout's dangerous path. His son flushed a deep red. 

"Aye, that's right! Who is the lucky lad, by the way? You don't have ta act like your so into lassies anymore, do ya?" Sniper was uncomfortable sitting on Soldier's other side, folding his cards and leaning back.

"That's right! Come on, why do you feel like you still need to keep this bloke a secret," Sniper asked, hiding the honesty in his voice behind playful teasing.

"I just do, ya know?" Demo and Soldier scoffed at him, resuming their cards, and Spy let out an almost audible sigh of relief, of which Scout noticed. They made eye contact and Scout almost immediately looked away, eyes seeming to shimmer more than they should. Better he be embarrassed than expose himself before these men who may not all take too kindly to his sense of self.

Scout left before any of them, claiming he wanted to get in one last run before he went to sleep. After he was gone Sniper said he should get to bed, too, and left the opposite way of Scout. No doubt they'd be meeting up to argue soon, Spy thought suspiciously.

"You can't keep interrupting him whenever he tries to tell us, Herr Spy," Medic said, standing behind Heavy who was still staring at his cards in determination. "Besides, I think Demoman and Soldier are the only ones who don't get it yet." True enough, but Soldier is who Spy was worried about finding out. Americans _were_ known for their radical punishments and action. Engi had reacted calmy when he found out, though, catching a glimpse of Scout in the shower once. He'd been so embarrassed he came straight to Spy to apologize for even looking.

After Spy explained, Engi was more careful of the slim boy, making him eat more and often stating he was a growing boy who needed all the help he could get. Scout was mostly just confused.

Spy didn't realize the emotional strain it was putting his strained child on to be different and yet the same.

* * *

Scout bumped into Sniper heading towards his van, falling into step with him silently. They were both uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna tell them? About us?" Sniper gave him a look, measuring the honesty in his face before reaching over and pulling Scout against him.

"Do you want to tell them about you? Came awfully close earlier." He never outright answers anything Scout throws at him.

"I... I don't know. I thought I did, but then Spy sorta... Do you think he's disappointed in me? He looked mad." Sniper snorted, earning an elbow to the ribs. "Don't laugh at me unless I'm joking, Snipes, or I'll give away your position to the enemy Spy next round." 

"Knock it off, Pumpkin, I'm just laughing cause Spy wasn't angry. He's a mess of a father and right useless at showing it, but he's just worried and trying to make sure you didn't do something reckless." Spy being worried wasn't something Scout could fathom.

"I don't want them to know," he decided. At Snipers shark intake of breath he quickly added, "about me, I mean. It's too much. But I'd like to tell them about us, if you... want that too."

"Mate, I've wanted to tell them since the moment we first kissed! Especially when Engi started taking an interest in ya," the Aussie grumbled, eyes shifting away. Scout couldn't help but laugh.

"You mean dad 2.0? You realize he's like that with everyone right? He's not being weird or nothin." Not to mention, he may or may not have seen a little too much skin in the showers once, but Scout wasn't sure. Some part of him wondered if Engi was projecting his feelings for his own kids back home on Scout sometimes. 

"Don't mean he's gotta pry you from me all the time," Sniper retorted, snappier than usual. "He's a good guy, I know that," he added, remembering that Engi treated him just as fatherly.

"No offense, Snipe, but can we go in, we've been standing out here for like, ever. It's cold." Sniper looked up and Scout smiled at the look of realization on his face.

"Right, in ya go, mongrel." Scout's laugh was genuine, but it only lasted a moment before grim thoughts flooded his head once more. He felt like he was lying to the team. He _was _lying to the team! But he didn't want them to know the truth and distance themselves. It was a constant struggle between not being able to keep it a secret, but hating the idea of people knowing. "Pumpkin, are you alright?" 

"I just really wanna make out with ya, right now," Scout said, turning to face Sniper as the taller man shut the camper door behind himself. Scout refused to let his own thoughts twist into their relationship and scare Sniper off.

"Is that right?" Scout reached up, lifting on the tips of his toes, and let his lips ghost over Sniper's before landing on his nose.

"Yep, and if your nice about it I'll even kiss some other places, too." Sniper laughed, placing his hands on Scout's waist as he leaned down to catch the runner's lips in a soft kiss. Scout banished his demons for another night. 


End file.
